Care of Magical Guardians
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: Again, Irrelevant title. FrostCup. Students get a surprise in their Care of Magical Creatures. Will be editing more in the future when I am more awake and less sleepy. Goodnight. Fresh out of the typing. K due to implied stuff. Rise of the Potter Dragons. Forgive me for teh rushed plot and possible OOC-ness. Too sleepy to care.


Hello. I don't won anything. Wrote this at 12 AM and uploaded it right away. Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy. FrostCup

* * *

Harry stared skeptically at the half-giant when he said that they had something very special in class today. Not that he didn't trust the half-Giant or anything, but Hagrid's 'fun' usually ends up with the risk of someone destroying the teacher's work. As the young wizard walked the familiar halls in the direction of the Care of Magical Creature's 'class' with his best friends, he couldn't help but discuss what they could expect in today's class.

"Whatever it is, I sure hope it's not a Giant Spider." Ron shuddered, his Arachnophobia mindset taking over. Meanwhile, Hermione huffed.

"Oh, Ron, I don't think Hagrid would be crazy enough to bring one of Aragog's to class!"

"Really, 'Mione? I swear everything he brings to class defines the word 'Crazy'. Not that I hate him or anything but sometimes his classes are... scary. Right Harry?"

Said Wizard shrugged, not knowing what to answer them with. They were nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forests now, where the class usually takes place. Just like usual, the class gathered near the sloping lawns of the Gamekeeper's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forests. Hagrid already stood thre, patiently waiting for the students to collect before gaining their attention.

"Gather 'round, everyone. We're doing our lesson here today. I got a special surprise for all of you here, especially you Muggleborns who know your legends."

That gained everyone's attention as they stood up straighter and started to actually listen to what Hagrid would say.

"Right. So I usually ask yeh guys about the species we're gonna talk about, but today's different. They're not exactly 'creatures' per se, but still Magical." He tuened around to the roof of his hut where he seemed to cal something down. There was nothing though, except for the rapidly cooling air. The Slytherins begin to snicker at Hagrid's apparent blunder; however, Seamus Finnigan seemed to gape at air. "B-but Hagrid... Is that? Is that really him?"

Hagrid looked impressed. "Yeh can see them or one of them, ? I think you just made the other quite upset." Harry was sure he heard a faint sound of laughter, wondering why it had sounded so familiar. "Anyway, would the ones who can see them raise up thair hands?" There wasn't even five from around the whole class and the ones who could see these 'creatures' had similar faces of shock and utter delight. Hagrid looked quite solemn at the number but nodded in resignation. "What are we supposed to see anyway? Is this some stupid form of magic that only some Mudblo-" The half-Giant grolwed at him but the git ugnored him, "_**Mudblood **_can see? That's just so stupid." The CoMC teacher looked furious, "Watch yehr tongue boy. The' will be no insults in me class." He cleared his throat to bring attention to the class once again. "Alright I want you to focus and say the words _Totalis Fides_ and tell me if you see them. If you can't see them try putting more feelings to the words and repeat them sincerely."

The class got into action, some muttering the words and looking up, having a surprised face almost instantly. The progress seemed to go smoothly, no one complaining to Hagrid so far, not even Malfoy. Speaking of the git, he had one of those expressions. It really made Harry curious, why would they need to say Total Faith before being able to see these 'creatures'. Gingerly, Harry placed a hand over his throat and muttered those words. He finally understood the expressions of his fellow classmates when he saw the beings that seemed to appear out of nowhere. There were two of them, seemingly like in the age of the sixth year students. One was shorter than the other, having auburn hair and Forest Green eyed; wearing a green tunic, brown leggings and a fur coat. He was hugging a ronze staff with a nervous-like expression of his face and was that a metal leg?. His eyes seemed to light up every time he made direct eye contact with someone.

The other boy was taller than the other, his hair snow white and his eyes were Ice blue. Unlike the other boy, he seemed more relaxed; wearing a blue hoodie and deerskin pants, leaning on a wooden staff shaped like a Sheppard's crook, And an intriguing fact about the white-haired boy was that he was barefoot. Hagrid bought their attention once more, "Right. Now yeh all can see the two of them, good. Will yeh both introduce yourselves?" He glanced at the odd and foreign-looking guests. Unsurprisingly, the whitette went first. "Hey Guys," His voice made many swoon in delight, " My name is Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter and Fun. Pleased to meet you all." He nudged at his partner, who seemed to be so nervous that Jack was chuckling at him. They engaged in a staring contest before the brunet huffed and stood up shakily. "H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third. Guardian of-"

"Guardian of Autumn and Creativity." Everyone stared at Seamus Fiinigan, who seemed to be as surprised as them for suddenly interrupting. However, Hiccup was surprised for a whole different reason. "Y-you can see me don't you? Even before he told you to say those words. Seamus hesitantly nodded, watching the Autumn Guardian stare at him in awe before breaking into an expression of utter delight. "Jack! He can see me Jack! Jack! Jack! It's my first believer outside Jamie's group! Jack!" Even Hagrid seemed impressed. "Thanks both of yeh. Now can anyone tell me why you have to say those words before yeh can see them?" As expected Hermione's hand shot up in the air, Hagrid nodded for her to continue on.

"Because they have to be believed in before they can be seen?"

"Half-correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" Hermione was surprised, being half-correct. Meanwhile, Seamus had his hand raised. "Because if they are not believed in, no one can see them or sense them. They have to be believed in to be able to materialise, usually to children. Adults are almost always incapable of believing." The half-Giant looked satisfied. "Good. Another five points. But what actually made them different form the usual Guardians like Santa Claus or Easter Bunny?" Jack snickered at the mention of the two, Hiccup nudging him to be quiet. Seamus seemed to know everything in this class now. So no one bothered trying to answer. Hagrid pointed at the half-blood again. "The two of them are not only the Guardians of Childhood but they are also the Seasonal Spirits. So even if they have zero believers, they won't fade away. They just gradually lose the Guardian title and go back to be an ordinary Spirit unless the order says otherwise. I'm surprised you managed to get two at once in here. They're usually far apart."

Hagrid looked sheepish at that, glancing over where Hiccup was blushing and Jack was now laughing. "Well, Mr. Finnigan. I actually wanted to get all four here but it was hard finding the other two. And it was easier to find our guests today because they seem to stick together." Jack smirked, trying to control his laughter. "Where Autumn goes, Winter will always follow." His partner glared at him, "It was more of a stalking I should say," He said dryly, "You always freeze my leaves before it was your turn. They took me hours to finish painting them all!"

"Awww! But you still love me!"

"Why you!"

The students were amazed at the childish interactions the Guardians seemed to have, even though they were beyond what they appeared to be. It seemed so natural though, that no one had the heart to question Hagrid, who seemed to anticipate what could come next, "Alright! Class dismissed! This will continue next time and I'll try hunt the Spring and Summer Guardians!" He seemed hurried at that, like he didn't want to scar any of the students with what ill be happening soon enough if he didn't stop those two. Harry was bewildered though, what could possibly happen next? However, he decided it was not worth it when he heard a new familiar voice.

"J-ja-AH!"

"Hmmm, you're already enjoying this huh?"

The students never ran away faster in their lives, just for the sake of their mentality and over their ears which they tried to cover; Hagrid's traumatized voice could be heard.

"_**BOTH OF YEH, STOP MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ME HOUSE!**_"

* * *

AN: Hi again. Hope you enjoyed. Send me some FrostCup prompts in my tumblr: tsumugi-hitomi. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) I will be waiting for them


End file.
